


Kitty-Kitty Baby

by Miinalee



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Hybrids, Kittens, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Slavery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinalee/pseuds/Miinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu malam, Kyuhyun terpaksa keluar dari apartemennya karena jengah dengan sikap kekanakan tunangannya. Ia meninggalkan Joohyun dengan niat memberi pelajaran pada gadis manja itu. Dan pelariannya malah membawanya bertemu dengan seseorang –ah ani, seekor mutan cantik dan bisu yang berteduh di bawah halte di tengah malam hujan dengan hanya mengenakan Lingerie! Pertemuan pertama mereka membawa bencana bagi Kyuhyun. Karena mutan bernama Sungmin itu langsung menempel dan tidak mau berpisah darinya sejak pertemuan mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty-Kitty Baby

   “Kembalikan X-Box milikku, Seohyun!” 

Kyuhyun, Korean Master of Game, kini tengah berdiri jengah di hadapan tunangannya, Seohyun. Tangannya terulur ke depan, ekspresinya kesal.

Seohyun tidak menggubris Kyuhyun, ia ngotot menyembunyikan X-Box Portable milik Kyuhyun di balik punggung. Sebelum Kyuhyun menuruti keinginannya, gadis keras kepala ini tidak akan menyerah. “Berjanji dulu _oppa_ tidak akan mengabaikan aku dan _oppa_ harus berhenti bermain game saat aku memintanya!”

_WHAT???_ Dua urat mucul di pelipis Kyuhyun.  _Dipikirnya siapa dia??? Berani sekali memerintah MasterKyu!_

   “Tidak mau.” Kyuhyun menjawab enteng.

   “OPPA MENANTANGKU???” Seohyun mendelik. “Nanti kubanting PSPmu!!!” ancamnya sembari mengangkat X-Box Kyuhyun tinggi-tinggi.

   “Itu X-Box, bukan PSP,” respon Kyuhyun datar.

   “A-aku benar-benar akan membantingnya!” Seohyun memegang X-Box Kyuhyun dengan tangan gemetar. Antara kesal dan takut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun makin mengeruh.

Kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah habis, tadi ia tahan besikap manis pada Seohyun saat ayahnya di sini. Tapi ayahnya sudah pergi sejak tadi, keadaan berbeda sekarang. “Coba kalau berani!” tantang Kyuhyun. 

   “ _O-oppa!_ ” Seohyun menghentakkan kakinya sekali, bermaksud menyalurkan kekesalan namun saat ia melakukannya, cengkraman tangannya mengendur, membuat X-Box Kyuhyun merosot cepat dan—

TRAKK!!!

Seohyun terkesiap, refleks menutup mulut karena terkejut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun melotot horror pada X-Boxnya yang sudah terpecah menjadi beberapa kepingan.

Secara hiperbola, mata Kyuhyun nyaris keluar menyaksikan kehancuran X-Box tersayangnya. Kalau ia punya airmata, Kyuhyun pasti sudah memandangi benda malang itu sambil berkaca-kaca.

X-Box Portable terbaru miliknya… Yang dibelinya setelah menunggu  _launching_ dua bulan penuh… Sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping… Mati… Tidak mungkin hidup lagi sekalipun Kyuhyun berhasil melakban benda ini kembali seperti bentuknya semula.

Seohyun menunduk, merasa bersalah. Bibirnya gemetar, nyaris tergugu karena kata maaf tidak kunjung berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. “ _O-oppa_ …”

   “Keluar dari kamarku,” perintah Kyuhyun datar. Suara berat dan pandangan tak lepas dari X-Box rusaknya.

   “ _O-oppa_!” Seohyun menghentakkan kakinya lagi. Hei, ia bermaksud minta maaf tadi! Coba Kyuhyun menurutinya, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi, kan? Jadi ini bukan salahnya!

   “Kubilang keluar!”

   “Tidak mau!” Seohyun ngotot bertahan di kamar Kyuhyun. Dua minggu ia menunggu. Harusnya begitu ia pulang dari California, Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan gegap-gempita! Tapi kenapa Pangerannya justru lebih membela benda buruk itu, sih???

   “ _Oppa_ ~” Seohyun merajuk, ia mendekat bermaksud memeluk lengan Kyuhyun. Namun belum sempat ia menyentuh Kyuhyun, pemuda itu sudah menepis tangannya lebih dulu.

   “Oke, kalau kau tidak mau keluar. Biar aku yang keluar!”

   “ _OPPA_!!!”

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Ia melangkah kasar, keluar dari apartemennya tanpa peduli Seohyun memanggil namanya seperti orang kesetanan di dalam sana. Kyuhyun merutuk. Mengutuk nasib buruknya sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Cho.

Di usianya yang belia ini, 18 tahun, Kyuhyun sudah harus bertunangan dengan gadis manja yang egois itu. Seo Jo Hyun. Dipaksa melanjutkan kuliah bisnis dan menghentikan aktivitas musiknya. Di atas semua itu, kegiatan  _gaming_ nya masih diganggu lagi!

_Fuck this live! Fuck Sunday! Fuck 21 March 2113!_

Karena sibuk merutuki harinya, Kyuhyun tidak sadar kakinya sudah nyaris melangkah keluar gedung apartemen. Ia lupa jarak 50 lantai bisa berlalu secepat cahaya. Hei, apartemen mewah wajib memiliki lift hemat waktu!

Kyuhyun melongok mengawasi keadaan di luar sana. Langkahnya terhenti di pintu utama gedung ini. Di luar hujan deras, angin kencang dan sepertinya bukan ide bagus bagi siapapun yang ingin bepergian sekarang.

Kyuhyun meraba sakunya, dirogohnya sesaat, lalu merutuk, “Fuck!” begitu ia ingat tidak membawa kunci mobil,  _handphone_ atau dompet. Terpaksa Kyuhyun harus menunggu di sini sampai hujan berhenti. Kalau Seohyun tidak juga pergi dari apartemennya, Kyuhyun berencana menginap di rumah Donghae malam ini. Ia akan segera pergi saat hujan berhenti, itu rencana awalnya… Sampai terdengar suara familiar yang mengesalkan jauh di belakang Kyuhyun.

“Oppa!”

“Shit!” Kyuhyun mengumpat. Tidak perlu berpaling, ia tahu itu suara Seohyun. Suara mengesalkan yang membuat Kyuhyun refleks berlari keluar di tengah hujan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

_Lebih baik demam karena kehujanan dari pada pusing mendengarkan ocehan gadis manja itu!_

Kyuhyun berlari lambat-lambat. Tahu kalau Seohyun tidak akan mengejarnya keluar saat hujan deras begini. Sesekali gadis manja itu perlu diberi pelajaran. Dengan diabaikan atau ditinggal seperti ini, biar Seohyun sadar kalau dia itu menyebalkan…

   “Huatchim!” Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya lalu mengumpat. Baru sepuluh menit berjalan di bawah hujan, ia sudah menggigil seperti ini.

Meskipun bajunya sudah basah kuyup, Kyuhyun tetap berjalan di pinggir-pinggir gedung. Berusaha mencari jalur yang bisa sedikit melindunginya dari guyuran hujan.

Coba saja kalau ia membawa kartu kendaraan, setidaknya ia bisa naik  _Skybus_ meskipun tidak membawa uang. Tapi sepertinya… Seohyun memang membawa kesialan untuk Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, halte mulai tampak dari kejauhan. Dalam keadaan tidak hujan, harusnya Kyuhyun bisa sampai di rumah Donghae dengan selamat meskipun harus menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi saat hujan deras begini… Dari pada demam, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk berteduh sebentar.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Kesialannya bertambah, ia lupa membawa jaket dan hanya mengenakan  _t-shirt_ pendek begini…

_Arrrh!!!_

Kyuhyun melangkah terburu-buru, ingin segera sampai ke halte untuk berteduh. Namun semakin dekat dari halte, langkah Kyuhyun justru melambat. Kyuhyun makin menyipitkan matanya, deras guyuran hujan sedikit membuat pemandangan sekeliling tampak buram, namun Kyuhyun menangkap siluet sosok itu. Seorang tampak menunduk, meringkuk berteduh di bawah naungan atap halte. Sedikit heran, Kyuhyun tetap melangkah mendekatinya. Siapa sih yang malam-malam saat hujan deras begini berada di luar rumah??? Terlebih…

Kening Kyuhyun bertaut. Semakin merasa heran. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kyuhyun menyadari kalau sosok itu mengenakan lingerie dan legging ketat yang begitu jelas menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Orang gila mana sih yang malam-malam nekat hujan-hujanan dengan mengenakan  _lingerie_ ??? Di tahun 2313???

Oh Tuhan… Dunia sudah ikut-ikutan gila.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku halte, sedikit memberi jarak dari sosok itu meskipun tidak terlalu jauh. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun menjaga sikapnya untuk tampak acuh, namun sesekali, Kyuhyun menengok ke samping. Sedikit ‘tergugah’ melihat paha dan lekuk pinggang ramping yang tampak sempurna dengan balutan ekor melingkarinya seperti sabuk pinggang.

Ekor itu tampak lucu…

_Eh?_

Kyuhyun mendelik.

_Ekor???_

Kyuhyun mendongkak tanpa suara. Meskipun dalam hati terkejut setengah mati, ia tetap berusaha menjaga sikap. Benar saja, dari kepala pemuda yang tengah menunduk itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dua telinga hitam berbulu yang sedikit merunduk karena kuyup. Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya tadi karena hujan deras dan telinga kucing itu dari kejauhan tampak tenggelam bersama rambut hitam pemiliknya.

_‘Mutan…”_ Kyuhyun berbisik dalam hati. Ia sudah beberapa kali melihat mutan secara langsung. Kelinci dan anjing. Tapi baru kali ini Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seekor mutan, di bawah hujan, duduk sendirian tanpa majikan. Terlebih… mengenakan lingerie??? Apa-apaan!

“Unggg~~”

Kyuhyun mendongkak buru-buru. Suara barusan membangunkannya dari lamunan. Ia hanya merenung sebentar dan kini mutan itu sudah duduk begitu dekat di sisinya!

Kyuhyun bermaksud menampik mutan itu, namun suaranya tertahan. Cara mutan itu memandangi Kyuhyun nyaris membuat Game-freak itu tersedak air hujan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo saat mata hitam yang bulat dan besar itu menatapnya sendu. Harus Kyuhyun akui, mutan ini punya wajah yang… Unggg… Manis. Terlalu manis malah. Nyaris mendekati wajah seorang gadis. Wajah bersih, hidung mungil, bibir plump pink pucat yang menggigil itu seolah memanggil-manggil untuk dikecup. Kulit mulus dan bentuk tubuhnya terkesan ramping… Hanya dadanya yang rata sebagai satu-satunya identitas bahwa mutan ini bukan betina.

Mutan itu menggigil, bibirnya terbuka gemetar namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Hanya mengenakan lingerie dalam situasi sedingin ini pasti sangat menyiksanya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menjauh, meski urung. Kyuhyun sadar kalau mutan ini menggenggam ujung kausnya erat, seolah tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Bagaimanapun tergodanya Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh kulit mulus yang sepertinya butuh kehangatan itu, Kyuhyun menahan diri. Mutan yang tampak sangat terawat ini pasti memiliki majikan. Mutan secantik ini tidak mungkin liar tanpa pemilik.

Kyuhyun menengok ke sekeliling, berusaha menemukan keberadaan seseorang yang mungkin menjadi pemilik mutan ini. Namun nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun di luar kecuali dirinya dan mutan yang tampaknya masih belia ini. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menunduk, pandangannya kembali pada mutan yang sekarang justru menggenggam kaus Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan. Kyuhyun tengah menduga-duga macam-macam hal, saat mata Kyuhyun menangkap secarik kertas yang tergulung dan disangkutan ke bandul  _collar_ yang melingkar kendur di leher mutan ini.

Kyuhyun menariknya. Ia sempat membaca nama ‘Sungmin’ terukir di bandul  _collar_ itu, lalu memutuskan untuk membuka suratnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak percaya. Ia memandangi wajah Sungmin yang sekarang balas memandangnya penuh harap, lalu Kyuhyun kembali menatap surat itu. Dibacanya berulang-ulang. Seolah kalimat yang tertulis di sana salah. 

**‘Whoever You Master, Please Take Me Home.’**

 

**TBC**


End file.
